deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell vs Henry Stickmin
DESCRIPTION 2 characters that can bring any weapon outta nowhere. Who lives and who dies ? Intro Wiz: imagine being able to create anything at Will what would use it for ? Boomstick: to get more beer Wiz: to invent. But let’s see what these two do with it Boom stick : Maxwell the happy go lucky creator of scribblenauts Wiz: and Henry the stickmin Boomstick : He’s wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to see who would win a death battle MAXWELL Wiz: Maxwell well a ordinary boy with over 20 siblings Boomstick: because his parents didn’t have a hobby Wiz: how did he get this note pad and why was HE the one to get the note book. No one knows. But Lilly was the one to be around the time that Boomstick: GANDALF THE GREY ! Wiz: oh god. When a WIZARD asked him for some food. Boom stick: wow... real douchebag move. I mean HE CAN ACTUALLY CREATE ANYTHING HE WANTS! Wiz: as punishment the wizard put some sort of medusa curse on Lilly slowly turning her to stone. Boomstick: so Maxwell must venture on to help all across the land, helping all not just himself... also not to laugh at homeless people who ask for food. Wiz: to save Lilly, he and his note book to accomplish all the crazy things here. However his note book is one of the greatest weapons of fiction EVER. Boomstick: it can create any weapon he wants. Swords, guns, BAZOOKAS and even a light sabre. They even managed to avoid copy right from Disney very sneakily by calling it a laser sword! Wiz: He can summon dinosaurs, nukes, lions, all animals, cars, trucks, food and so much more ! He can literally end world hunger and help all homeless people. Boomstick: He can even go back to the future on us and go to the first level of the game. Or even the dinosaur age and post apocalyptic future. I mean even when he summons Nintendo and even dc super heroes and villians. Wiz: but all that pales that in comparison to fact he can LITERALLY change someone. By adding a adjective to his name you can make some one strong,young,fast or even dead if he so chooses. He can even add adjectives to himself. Boomstick: now for his feats. He created the ENTIRE DC Comics universe from scratch with the help of Lilly and with those same heroes he stopped brainiac. Wiz: with note book adjectives added he can tank hits from GOD himself. Also with note book adjectives he can effortlessly one shot god. Boom stick: He’s also mentally capable of not being affected by Cthulhu being there. This shows a greater mental state then a normal human being. Also with note book adjectives he can one shot the god. Boom stick and Wiz look at each other in silence Boom Stick: you know, I think it’s a good time for a beer Wiz: got one spare? Boom stick looks surprised but passes one over Boom stick: *gulp* * gulp* Anyway this ALL pales in comparison to ... THE SPUD GUN. But even with this weapon he’s got weaknesses. I know it’s hard to believe. Wiz... oookay? He’s killable with out the immortal adjective and he still a kid. Boom stick: A kid that can one shot gods . Wiz: despite these minor flaws he’s still a hero to us all. Boomstick: we just gonna brush over the fact he can one shot literal GODS! Maxwell grabs a starrite and the scribblenauts victory theme plays. HENRY STICKMIN Wiz: Henry Stickmin. The famous flash game character that went from robbing a bank to stealing the worlds largest diamond to bringing down a whole evil organisation. Boomstick: don’t give him too much credit he failed to break into a bank Wiz: but he broke out of jail twice. Henry seems to have or get anything to help him with his crimes. He can bend eath and metal ( although it always kills him) the teleporter wich mostly kills him. The knee is a powerful move. He also has the Pokemon Missingo witch glitches. He can also react to bullets and 2 police men running towards him . Boomstick: Wiz can you do that ? Wiz: huh? Boom stick fires his ... well, boom stick at Wiz. Wiz puts his arm in front so the ballet bounces off like rubber. Boom stick: Uhhhhhhh... I’m sorry? Any way so let’s countinue from his feats? ... PUNCH! Boom stick: ah! Wiz: you deserved that . Any way his feats. He knows how to drive any vehicle. He’s escaped jail twice. The 2nd time was from a maximum security prison for the most hard to contain prisoners. He also took down a whole evil organisation. But..... . Boom stick: Everything he summons get him killed. A techno harness? Henry: AHHHHHHHHH- Henry falls from high up and dies. Boomstick : grenades? Henry throws a grenade from the room he’s hiding in. The grenade bounces back in to the room as he closes the door Henry: WHAT TH- BOOM Wiz: Still he’s a conniving criminal and deserves his reputation. Henry runs away from a giant laser shooting robot while carrying the diamond we mentioned earlier. Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all Boom stick: it’s time for a DEEEAAAATTTTTH BAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTLLLLLE DEATH BATTLE ???: he’s stole our riches , he’s slaughtered cops trying to stop him. Every time we catch him and lock him up, he escapes. So we want you to take it. Maxwell: you got it Henry was walking down the street to break in to a bank when a little boy with a note book steps in front of him Henry: who are you? Move aside ! FIGHT It freezes on Henry and 3 options show up around him “ run , fight or cheese.” Henry selects fight and picks up a spikey rock from the ground. Maxwell wrote in his note book and a sword apperared in his hands.Henry throws the rock as Max swings the sword. The two halves fall flat on the ground.Maxwell throws the sword Straight at Henry. The screen slows as Henry’s eyes widen to the approaching weapon. It freezes on Henry’s eye - widened face as a downward arrow appears and gets clicked. RESULTS PREVIEW NAMES Maxwell writes up a death battle Henry Stickmin sticks into death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Necroandtrancer Category:Necroandtrancer season 1 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human Vs Stickfigure Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies